To be or Not to Be
by proud ravenclaw
Summary: Casey and Derek are grown up, and are married,but not to each other, to the wrong person. Derek can't get over her but would he be able to love her and get her with two families in his way. A Dasey story. Slight AU
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Song is not ****mine;**** it belongs to Ashley Beinser called not the right guy. I hope you like my story. Enjoy!**

_Can't__ look at him the same since he broke my heart__Now I'm so happy that we're finally apart__Can__'__t believe he cheated on me with my best friend__Guess__ we're not gonna be together till the end_

**Prologue:**

Casey was in the living room, reading a book like she always did during the weekend. Her face went closer to the page as it got more exhilarating. Unfortunately, her infuriating one of kind step Brother Derek Venturi came down the stairs. He saw Casey and took a chance to aggravate her. He crept up behind her and snatched the book. He closed it and threw it across the room.

"De-rek!" Casey yelled. Casey was used to his kind of torture.

"Fine you want to play dirty?"

She went to his secret hiding place where he kept all of his junk food. She opened the drawer and took the bags of chips to the kitchen. Easily Casey opened the bags and threw them down the disposable drain. She grinned at him.

Derek being the "smart" one began to snort. "Case that's not my secret hiding place, that's Edwin's," he said austerely.

"Oh crap!" Casey shrieked.

She looked at Derek sternly and put her hands on her hips. "Well what is he going to do, hurt me? I'm so scared" Casey said mimicking.

"It's your life," Derek said still laughing. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Why do you have to do that? Be so mean to me!" Casey yelled.

Derek got closer to her very aggressively. Casey backed away, but the counter in the middle of the kitchen stopped her. She looked into Derek's dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you seriously want to know why?" Derek asked.

Casey could feel his hot breath against her lips. She knew what was coming, but she didn't want to move. She didn't want to push him away. Instead she stood there closing her eyes, on instinct, waiting. Derek leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips hesitating. Casey was so confident on what she was doing deepened the kiss. They parted their lips puffy and cheeks red as a cherry.

They heard footsteps coming from the basement. Derek quickly stepped away from her and went straight to the fridge. Casey stayed on where she was and breathed deeply. Nora came running up the stairs with her keys and coat in her hands. She ran out screaming to Derek.

"Derek, Marti has a play date at the park would you mind taking her…thanks," She said slamming the door.

"Do you want to come?" Derek asked grinning.

Casey smiled and went to grab her purse. Marti came down the stairs in her casual clothes. She was wearing her blue Capri Pants with a white t-shirt with an orange trim around it. Casey came down to. She was wearing her shorts that reached above her knees and a shirt that was pink, of course. Marti dashed out the door and Casey strolled close to Derek.

Casey and Derek sat at a nearby bench where they could keep an eye on Marti. Derek gazed at Casey she was magnificent in every single way. This day was picture perfect her birthday would be tomorrow and she would finally turn eighteen and the best part of tomorrow no Max Croswell.

Derek and Casey looked at Marti's best friend yelling at Marti. The girl pushed Marti into the sandbox. Casey and Derek rushed over there quickly. As they got there Mart already got onto her feet and pulled the girls' hair and pushed her into the mud on the side.

"Let's go!" Marti yelled walking away.

"Marti, what happened?" Casey asked trying to keep up with the little girl.

"Melody got mad at me for telling her mom she was going to try to use the big ramp," Marti said.

"Well you got her good," Derek said laughing at his little sister. His rough housing was starting to rub off on his little sister. Out of all the times he fought with Edwin she was watching. She learned the technique well.

They got home and it was pretty silent except for the minor laughing upstairs. Of course it was Edwin and Lizzie. Man Derek would kill himself for saying this but he hated summer vacation. There really wasn't anything to do. The lakes were closed because of a waste spillage, and his friends were out in New York. Derek would bet a million dollars that Sam and Ralph were out parting or making out with some chick they just met on the street.

Marti went running upstairs and Casey and Derek followed her. They passed Lizzie's room. Edwin and Lizzie were going over their past notes they took last year. They grew out of the habit invading people's privacy and grew into hanging out with each other. It was kind of annoying actually they bugged people more with their laughter than hiding under the bed while Derek made out with a blonde chick.

Marti went to go play videogames downstairs her new favorite videogame, Halo 3. Casey remembered that it took her a while of convincing to buy that for her birthday. It had so much blood and gore, but it was kind of educational with the tactic skills they used. Casey went to her room and waited for Derek to follow her inside. Instead she heard the start of the engine of the car outside. She went to her window and saw the "The Prince" make its way through the streets. Casey sighed and went downstairs to the living room to go look for her book.

It was Friday morning and it was Casey's birthday. She opened her eyes and got pretty alarmed. Derek was sitting by her beside with a present in his hand. Casey began to chuckle and threw her head back onto the pillow. She got back up and took the present from Derek. She opened it carefully to keep the gift wrap in tip top condition.

"Oh my got it's beautiful, what is it?" Casey said holding it up.

"Other way around Case," Derek said.

He wasted a lot of money on her actually it was a crystal shaped like an angel. It shimmered brightly. The chain was silver and you could catch a few rhinestones on it. Casey put it on and it matched the glow of her eyes.

"Casey MacDonald that isn't your entire gift, Edwin, tell her where she will be going!" Derek said enthusiastically. He sounded a bit like a spoke person.

Edwin looked worn out, in his pajamas. Derek probably forced him into it. "Casey you are going around a nice stroll around the park, in exactly one hour," Edwin said. "So you better get ready!"

_An hour later…………_

Casey was sitting on the bench and Derek was on her side. She rested her head and closed her eyes.

"Amazing, a second has gone by and you two haven't fought!"

Casey turned around she gasped. She got up from the seat and gave him a hug. It was Max. He had come back from Ottawa. Casey looked at him she was so pleased. Then she looked at Derek. Her heart seemed to have gone faster with every second that passed.

"I'm going to check out the half-pipe or something," Derek said giving Max a disgusted look. Derek was sitting on the sidewalk, watching the kids play. In no matter what way he turned he saw Casey and Max. Derek felt like running over there. He had just kissed the girl he always dreamed of and there she was talking with her no good of an ex-boyfriend.

"We have a lot to catch up on," Max said smiling.

"Yeah you have to-,"

Max had planted a forceful kiss on Casey's lips. Casey had never had a kiss like that it was perfect, but something was missing, but she couldn't catch it. She was too lost in her "fantasy dream."

Derek could not move no matter what, he couldn't. He saw a familiar faint hair of blond. He turned to his side it was Sally. He could not believe it, the girl he had a crush on since he met her was sitting beside him. Sally looked at Casey and her ex-boyfriend kiss, then to Derek. She understood what was going on.

"Wow, I thought you didn't really care about girls?" Sally asked.

"This girl is different," Derek stated, unable to take his eyes off.

"I always knew you had a thing for her," Sally said smiling.

"Not anymore, I'm….over her!" Derek said standing up.

"You can't possibly mean that?"

"I can and I did!"

Derek began walking home. He could feel Sally chasing after him. He didn't care. He stopped in front of his house on the porch. Sally looked at him and caressed his cheek."It's going to be all right Derek. I know it." Sally kissed his cheek.

Derek opened the door and slammed it as hard as he could.

_One year later….._

Casey was in her room already packing to leave her family behind. She was going away to a new college. Casey had been accepted at Oxford University, a top school in London. She headed down the stairs where her family was waiting for her. She looked around a person was missing, it was Derek. She gave everyone their hugs and goodbyes.

She headed outside where the taxi was already waiting for her. Casey entered the door. The ride was quite, the car stopped on a red light. She saw the park where her and Derek spent most of their times together. Casey spotted him on the same bench where she used to kiss him. He wasn't alone at all. Sally was sitting on his lap where she kissed him tenderly and passionately. Casey was about to open the door when the car started moving again.

The taxi stopped in front of the airport. Casey looked the Ontario airport with disgust. "You know what can you take me somewhere else?" Casey asked.

"Fine by me I get paid by the mile. Where do you want to go, sweet cheeks?" The taxicab driver said.

"4468 Pine Ave, please," Casey said crying in the backseat.

They arrived in front of the apartment. It was out of shape, but still had a homey feeling to it. Casey went to the front door and touched the buzzer, waiting for a reply.

"What apartment do you wish to access?"

"Apartment 9C please," Casey said.

The door opened and revealed the manager of the hotel. Casey forced a smile at him and went straight to the elevator. She pressed the last number on the push buttons, 9. Casey knocked on the door waiting for a reply. She knocked again getting in patient. Casey knocked even louder. The door opened to reveal Casey's high school sweet heart. Casey gave him a hug without letting him go. Max returned it and took her inside his apartment. It was rather messy, but Casey didn't have the heart to argue. She sat down on the couch and began to sob.

Casey looked at Max; he had changed a lot in over a year. He wasn't as tan as he used to be, he was paler. His hair was messy and fell on his forehead. His smile though had not changed it was the same smile he had given her through her high school years.

"Casey are you all right, do you need a glass of water or something?" Max asked worried.

Casey shook her head and looked down. Max sat besides her putting an arm around her shoulders. She looked into his face. Was this the man she would be with? Was the man she would spend her days with? Was this the man that would give her family?

Casey spent the night in Max's apartment. She slept on the couch thinking. Her thoughts were drifted away with the cold sweeping of the night. She looked into Max's room. It was dark. She got up and went to his beside. He slept like an angel. She climbed into bed. Max felt her and shifted his weight so she would be comfortable. He wrapped his arm around her waist and fell asleep once more. Casey's thoughts now became clear she knew what she was going to do.

She was meant to be with Max not Derek. It was the right choice for everyone.

_I just __can't__ pretend that __I'm__ over it__Your haunting my dreams, making me never forget__The memories are still up in my mind__Ever since the time that you lied_

**Author's note: ****I was so bored and decided to post this. I will upload another chapter, but they are going to be in their late 20s. I hope you like it so far and wait till I upload more. Love proud ravenclaw. Reviews are much ****appreciated**


	2. Disrespectful

Author's note: Song is not mine! I do not own Life with Derek! Song is by Julia Roberts, I can't get over you.

I've been tryin' for a long, long timeBut no matter what I doWhen I turn to leave, my heart stays behind'Cause I can't get over youI keep movin' on, runnin' hard and fastBut everywhere that I run toI'm just standin' still, livin' in the past'Cause I can't get over youIf memories were like the leave that fallThe wind would have carried them from my mindThe seasons pass, but they never changeA broken heart can't keep timeIf memories were like leave that fallThe wind would have carried them from my mindThe seasons pass, but they never change

Disrespectful

Casey was in the kitchen baking her son a birthday cake. She looked to her right she saw her husband, Max and her son, Andrew. They were wrestling as they watched wrestle mania. Casey laughed, they made wrestling seem real. She stuck the cake in the oven and set the timer. The doorbell chimed and Casey went to go get it. Andrew's friends came running through the door; they all greeted each other and went outside. Then the parents followed right after them. Max stood up to greet the adults. Most of them were friends from high school, like Tinker, Emily and Sheldon. The rest were neighbors or relatives on Max's side.

"The adult part is in the basement help yourself," stated Casey.

Max went to the backyard to supervise the 7 year olds and most likely to go mess around with them. Casey went upstairs to go check on her youngest daughter, Claire. She was one year old and sound asleep. Casey touched her hair gently. She heard the doorbell ring and went downstairs to open it. She rolled her eyes on what she saw their standing there on the front porch.

She greeted Sally and her three children, Jacob, Derek Junior, and Nicole. Casey turned and saw the children run outside and Sally head to the basement. All that was left there standing there was Derek.

"You know the only reason I'm letting you in is because my children adore you and I respect their wishes," Casey stated.

"Case, c'mon don't be like that," Derek said.

"Only people who I enjoy company with can call me Case you have no right."

Derek rolled his eyes at her. Casey was about to close the door when Edwin and Lizzie almost slammed it down. Casey gave them smiles as if the talk with Derek never happened before. Edwin and Lizzie look at Derek and Casey.

In unison Edwin and Lizzie yell, "We need to talk in private."

Lizzie dragged Casey upstairs to her master bedroom. Edwin dragged Derek with much effort to the living room. Lizzie sat on the bed and Casey sat beside her. "Lizzie, what's wrong?" Casey asked worried.

It had been over six months since she had seen her little sister or step brother. Both of them got accepted to Harvard. Everyone knew that Edwin would get a scholarship there, but Lizzie it was a shock. She turned down Oxford. You couldn't separate them two it was impossible. They even rented an apartment together.

"I kissed a boy," Lizzie said. Casey was about to laugh at his little sister.

_Meanwhile downstairs:_

"I kissed a girl," Edwin said.

"Edwin I think you're a little too old to tell me on the girls you kiss. If you slept with the girl, that's a different story." Edwin said patting his little brother's head.

Derek was already leaving to go to the basement hoping there were cocktails downstairs. Edwin ran after his older brother and told him what he had been holding in for a long time. "I kissed Lizzie!" Derek looked at his little brother.

_Meanwhile Upstairs:_

"I kissed Edwin!" Lizzie said.

Casey looked at her sister. Casey sat down to her again, but this time it was comforting words. "Lizzie, what happened?" Lizzie looked away from her sister. Casey yelled at her. Lizzie began to talk.

_Flashback time!_

_Lizzie had entered the door with Edwin right behind her. Lizzie had a trophy in her hand, glad that she had won the tournament. Edwin gave her a hug. "Congratulations Lizzie, but I would have done better," Edwin said. _

_"Oh really can your feet move as well as your mouth," Lizzie said dropping the ball to the floor. _

_She began to kick it maneuvering it so Edwin wouldn't grab it. Edwin tripped his step sister and she fell on top of Edwin. "Hey that's not fair," Lizzie said still on top of him._

_"Yeah it is, because I get to do this," Edwin said._

_Edwin grabbed the back of her head and pushed her into his lips. Lizzie opened her eyes not sure to get up or kiss him back. Her heart told her what to do. She kissed him back. She opened her mouth so Edwin could slip his tongue inside. He did so. __They were still on the floor, but hey that's what happens when you live in the same apartment with a boy and girl. Edwin started picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. As Edwin tried to keep__ walking to take her to his room;__ he fell. The moment was gone. _

_"Wow I wanted to do that for ages," Edwin said. _

_End of flashback _

Casey looked at her sister with much hate. She didn't want_ the_ same thing to happen to her. She had seen Edwin that he had changed and was turning into Derek Venturi. Lizzie looked at her sister now finally understanding. Casey kissed Derek!

"Casey I am tired of you telling me what to do! I was stupid to come to you! Why was I asking you for boy advice? You can barely keep track of your own husband!" Lizzie said looking out the window.

Casey saw her gaze and looked out the window herself. One of Andrew's friend's moms was kneeling against a tree While Max was showing his muscles to her. Sure it was cheesy and unoriginal but it was working.

She went to go look back at Lizzie, but she was already gone. Casey went downstairs and saw Edwin and Lizzie holding hands. "Casey, don't expect me to come anymore!" Lizzie yelled slamming the door.

It was a rough day, today. She looked at Derek he was already heading to the basement. She heard the oven chime and went to go open it. She looked at the cake it was perfect, but it didn't feel that way. She sat on a kitchen stool waiting for the cake to cool down. She heard laughter downstairs and footsteps of people probably dancing. Everyone was enjoying themselves except her.

As she put icing on the cake she heard footsteps. Casey expected it to be Derek, but it wasn't. It was Sally. Sally was still as gorgeous as ever. Her youth was still intact. She wore a pink flowing skirt that reached above her knee. She wore a black shirt that had a light pink undershirt underneath.

"Casey, can I tell you something important? I know we haven't been good friends since that day at the park and I know your history with Derek," Sally said intimately.

Casey put her icing sheet down. She walked upstairs and Sally smiled. Sally followed her right upstairs. They locked the master bedroom door. Casey looked out the window and was relieved not to see Max and the girl again. Casey looked at Sally.

She seemed to burst. "I'm pregnant!"

"Great news I'm relieved to hear you say that," Casey forced a smile upon her face.

"I want to get an abortion!"

"Wait let me guess, it's not Derek's baby."

Sally shook her head and clutched her stomach tightly and looked down. Why did Casey have to be so smart? She looked at Casey once more somehow she felt like she could trust her. It was hard to explain.

"Then who's is it?" Casey asked curiously.

"My ex-boyfriend's, but I didn't mean too. You see work together in the same office and we were just going out for a drink. Things out of hand and this happened!"

"Sally I don't think you should be telling me this. I think you should decide if you should tell Derek or keep it a secret from him it's your life."

Casey walked out the room dramatically. This day brought new surprises every second. She couldn't bare it anymore. It was like the play she read in high school. Everyone was with the wrong person, but they knew it was right. How could she be with Derek? He was the exact opposite of her.

_Three hours later…… _

It had been two hours that everyone had left, except one person, Derek Venturi. His wife had left early with the kids saying they were going on official business. Max was upstairs, he had a big day ahead of him in the morning, and he had football training. Derek was in the living room while he waited for his cab. Casey was in the kitchen just sitting.

"Casey, can I ask you something?" Derek asked heading to the kitchen. Casey stood quiet. Derek continued. "Why do you still wear the necklace I gave you?"

Casey turned around and placed her hand on where the necklace fell. She knew perfectly well why, and he did too. Casey stood quiet maybe he would go away. "Do you…Do you still love me?" Derek asked.

Casey let a tear fall from her eyes. She quickly caught it and wiped off. "Why do you keep torturing me?" Casey asked finally facing him. "Why do you always have to get your way?" Casey asked raising her voice. Casey began to walk away from him. Derek grabbed her upper arm tightening his grip on her.

"Casey, I love you. When you kissed Max that day it tore my heart apart. I moved on for a while then Sally came into the picture. I fell for her and the pain went away. When I got the job of a film producer, I saw you again. Now I have to see you almost every day of my life now!"

"Like it's my fault I got the job of a writer!" Casey yelled.

Derek went to her fast and pressed his lips against Casey's. Casey hit his chest with her fist, trying to push him away. Derek started to feel pain and backed off. He had wanted to do that again for 10 years. Casey wiped her mouth off. She looked at him straight through the eyes.

"Get out of here you make me sick," Casey said.

Derek heard honking outside and figured it was his cab. He went outside. Casey rolled her eyes. She started walking upstairs. She looked at her husband. She had no idea what to do. Mysteriously, there was a note next to her bedside. She read it.

_Dear Casey_

_I know I shouldn't be in your room, but that's not the point. I know you love me, like I love you. I know this letter doesn't mean much, but it shoes my feeling for you._

_Love, Derek_

Casey crumbled the paper and threw it at the wall. She wondered what would have happened if she choose Derek. Would her life be miserable? Casey got up the courage and got a paper and pen. She scribbled quickly leaving it on Max's beside. She walked out the door grabbing her purse along the way. She looked down the hallway. Her children's door was open. She went to her Claire. She was awake playing with her set hanging from the ceiling. Casey kissed her forehead and left. She went to her son's room, Andrew.

She kissed his forehead trying not to wake him. It was no use his eyes fluttered open. He knew what was going on with his mother and step-uncle. "You're going with Derek aren't you? I can't blame you if you do," Andrew said.

"Just promise me you will take care of your sister," Casey said walking away. Andrew nodded. Casey walked out the house door and started her car. She left the Croswell house.

_Meanwhile in the Venturi house….._

Sally was rubbing Derek's chest enthusiastically. Derek pushed her off. He had noticed things different in the house. He looked at Sally. "Are you pregnant?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sally I might not be the brightest person in the world, but I'm not stupid. Sally you've had three kids. Don't you think I know the signs by now? One you are not drinking, two you are throwing up like every hour, and three you had "official business" to take care of.

"Derek I'm not going to lie to you. I went to the doctor's to get an abortion, but it was too late already. The sad thing is it's not yours," Sally said heartbreakingly.

"Of course it's not mine then we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Derek screamed.

"Fine, then just leave!" Sally hollered.

"I will leave!"

"So this is it you are going to leave me and your kids!"

"Yeah I am going to leave."

Derek took of his ring and dropped it on the floor. He left and took his own car. He began driving not sure where to go at first. Then a thought struck him his old home as he pulled in the drive way. He saw and aqua marine car parked in front…Casey.

A broken heart can't keep timeWhile I watched as colors faded in the sunThe color of my love stays trueI've been letting go now, but I'm not holdin' onI just can't get over youI just can't get over you

**Author's note: I hope you liked the story. I'm sorry if Derek was a little harsh to Sally, but hey wouldn't you be too. Reviews are much appreciated. This story will probably be only three or four chapters long. **


	3. I changed my mind

**Author's note: ****Song is not mine it's by ****Keyshia**** Cole song called I changed my mind. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I would love if you read the lyrics it goes well with my story. **

There's this girl I knowso deep in love (in love)Do almost anything to make him see she's the onebut he doesn't feel a girl like herHe's so, so wrapped upCause the average girl will give him anything he wantsHe's so caught upHe won't call herHe shows no loveSo she decides

I changed my mind I don't love youI don't love you moreDon't waste my timeIt's the funniest thing cause I know how I feel insidebut you never felt the same as I(never, never, never, ohh)I miss him so muchI bet you don't even noticeand he don't even realiseCause he...

He's so caught upHe won't call herHe shows no loveSo she decidesI changed my mind I don't love youI don't love you moreDon't waste my timeI'm so over yougot no more to giveI gave it all to youand you couldn't handle itand I don't care if you come back to me on your kneesI just don't love you no moreI changed my mind I don't love youI don't love you moreDon't waste my time

Casey was in the guest room wrapped in the sheets. Her house had been changed a lot. Her room was turned into a master bedroom and so was Derek's. The wall that once separated the two was knocked down. Marti's room the smallest of everyone's was turned into an office where George could do his lawyer work. The attic and basement had once again been turned into storage. Lizzie's room was now the guestroom which held two beds. She heard the doorbell ring and sat up. A few minutes later, the person she was trying to forget stood in the doorway.

Derek looked into her eyes. Her eyes lighted the dark room bringing it life. He never thought he would see her again in this house. He went to the bed across from her. Derek sat down with caution trying not to make her mad. Casey looked at him she took a deep breath and was the first one ever to start a conversation between them.

"What happened at home?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're not wearing your wedding ring," Casey stated.

"You always over analyze things don't you?"

"You're not answering, was it that horrible? Did the children hear you guys fight?" Casey asked.

He looked at Casey. What happened to her? He was the one who usually bugged her with personal questions, but this time it was her. Was she showing feeling for him? He decided not to respond and wrapped himself in the sheets. Casey understood she always turned her back on him too. She fell asleep at peace.

Morning….

Max's alarm went off and five and he got out of bed. He saw that Casey wasn't beside him and figured she was attending Claire's cries. He headed to the shower but was stopped as he stepped on a piece of paper. He picked it up and began to read. He couldn't believe it. Derek loved Casey. Max ran out throughout the whole house looking for Casey she was gone. He sat down on his bed and caught sight of another piece of paper. He began to scan it.

_Max, I'm sorry. I need time alone. I don't know when I'll be back. I need to get to a place that means a lot to me. Max I need to tell you the truth I don't love you anymore. Don't __worry;__ I won't leave you with the kids alone…_

_-Casey_

"I hate you!" Max screamed, the only words that came out of him. He began to let his thoughts scatter. Did she leave him for Derek? Sick thoughts came into his head on what they were doing or had one.

It was morning and Casey was in the kitchen. Her mother skipped work so she could stay at the house. Casey felt weird eating at the counter, where she kissed Derek. Derek came down the stairs a few minutes later with his hair all messed up and his clothes in such a wrinkled state. He sat down and greeted Nora and thanked her for the food.

"Oh my, what happened to the Derek that used to live here?" She asked.

Derek chuckled a bit. He watched Nora walk off to the stairs. He gazed at Casey and so did she. They're eyes lingered in place for much too long. Casey quickly looked away. She wondered what had Max thought about the letter.

"Casey we need to talk," Derek said putting his fork down.

"We're not having this talk again," She simply stated.

"Why do you want to hide from the truth?"

Casey began to tear up. "Derek you know I love you, I love you more than life itself, so why do you keep asking me?" she said beginning to break down.

"Then why do you hide it? Why can't you say it aloud? Why did you marry Max? I can say it and I don't care who judges me" Derek yelled getting off of his seat.

"Do you remember what you said to me a long time ago? That I could always pull a Casey and do the right thing," Casey said looking down at her half eaten pancakes.

"Yes I know, but that was for a test, this is life."

Casey didn't know what to say. She stood up and caressed Derek's cheek. "I love you Derek." She took her hand off of him and began to sob making her crystal blue eyes water and turn red.

"I love you Casey." Derek said putting his hand on her chin, making her eyes to meet his.

_Meanwhile…_

Sally was fixing her hair. She was getting ready for work at the same time trying to forget what happened last night. She didn't get any sleep and was trying to hide the bags under her eyes with anything she could grab her hands on. She heard footsteps and her kids jumped on the bed waiting for Derek to push them off or tackle them to the ground.

"Dad it's time to take us to school!" Jacob yelled. They stopped jumping when the lump on the bed vanished.

"Your dad isn't here, I'll take you," she said seized her purse and car keys.

The kids were confused, but followed their mom's orders. She unlocked the door to find the person she least expected, Max. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"I have to take the kids to school your welcome to stay here; I guess I'll skip work today," She said.

Max stayed in the living room respecting the Venturi household. There were many pictures hanged upon the wall, many of them of just the family. He saw a picture frame on the floor. He kindly picked it up. The glass was cracked and inside was a picture of Derek. He wanted to hurt him out of all the times he looked at Casey he was in love with her. He sat on the couch and took out the sheets of paper he had in his pocket.

Sally arrived a few minutes later to her house. She saw Max was holding two sheets of paper in his hand. She curiously walked over to him. He gave her the one Casey wrote, and then the one Derek wrote. She knew that Derek loved Casey back then, he would talk about her when they used to go on dates. But she had no idea that her Derek still loved Casey after all the years they've been married. She began to cry. It wasn't like her to cry at all she had always been strong at heart, but now being married and all, it hurt.

"I'm guessing Derek's not here," Max responded breaking the silence.

Sally reached into her pocket and dropped Derek's wedding ring beside him. "Does that answer your question?"

The wedding ring had lost its shine. Knowing Derek he didn't take good care of it at all. "I think it's time for you to go now," Sally whispered opening the door signifying she needed some alone time. Max understood and paced out the exit. Sally went to the sink and turned on the garbage disposal. She took off her wedding ring and flushed it down. She heard the clinking of the sink and went straight to her master bedroom. The plus of her bedroom it had a fireplace. She grabbed every single belonging that Derek gave to her and burned it.

"Derek, you're an ass hole!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Back at old Venturi house…_

Casey saw his chocolate eyes. She wanted to kiss him again, to taste the sweet taste of his lips and so did Derek. Derek could have kissed her unexpectedly right then and there, but waited for Casey to make the first move respecting her wishes. She smiled and grabbed his wrist.

"I want this to be perfect,"

She stood in the exact spot and Derek understood. He started to chuckle and memories started coming to him. He repeated the words, and Casey closed her eyes taking in the moment. Sure it was silly and was a bit like a soap opera, but that's what made her love special.

"Do you seriously want to know why?" Derek asked almost laughing.

Casey could feel his hot breath against her lips. She knew what was coming, but she didn't want to move. She didn't want to push him away. Instead she stood there closing her eyes, on instinct, waiting once more. Derek leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips, but this time no one hesitated. Both of them knew what they were doing, but did want to move. The family that was beside them was no longer in their head. They only thought about each other that moment.

They parted lips and stared one more time. Casey looked away and sighed Derek did too. "I just can't leave my kids and you can't either. They heard the doorbell ring and turned their attention to the door. They saw George open the door and there stood Max.

George being so small minded didn't give it a second thought. Max rushed to the side of the stairs and called out Casey's name. Derek looked at her, she saw her eyes were filled with depression. She needed adventure. He grabbed her wrist and went out the back door. Derek jumped the Davis' house.

"What are you doing?" She said on her loudest whisper.

"Case do you want to be with him? Take your time we only have a few seconds"

Casey turned and saw Max in the kitchen; He caught a glimpse of her hair. He knew it was Casey. He headed his way to the back. No one was there anymore. Casey leaned against the fence and looked at Derek.

"No I don't!"

They slipped through the back door of the Davis' house without getting notice. They ran to Derek's car and drove off. They didn't know where they were going, but Casey wanted to see her kids so badly.

What you thinkin' when you see me comin throughand you see me with Derek

I'm so over yougot no more to giveI gave it all to youand you couldn't handle itand I don't care if you come back to me on your kneesI just don't love you no moreI changed my mind I don't love youI don't love you moreDon't waste my timeWhat you thinkin' When you see me on the cornerand you see me hagin' outDerek on the blockdon't care what it's all aboutWhat you thinkin' when you see me comin throughand you see me with Derek

**Author's note: Reviews much appreciated. !**


	4. to be or not to be

**Author's note: Song is not mine! Credit to whoever wrote the song! I hope you like my story!**

I know he's driving a fancy carWhen you're with himYou're feeling like a starBut when I'm home alone I think only of youSo what do you knowHow does it goSo how can he buy a love that's not for saleIf you two were so in love I couldn't tell, babyGirl, but when I'm home alone I hear your heart, it spellsYou gotta knowAnd how does it goWho do you loveWho do you loveGirl I know that you are torn between what was and what could beI wanna know, gotta know, wanna know, gotta knowWho do you loveWho do you loveOh yeahSo let's take some time out to find a wayCuz there are just so many things I need to say(So many things I need to say)Cause when the lights are down and love is in the airAnd I need to knowDo you really care(Do you really care baby)Who do you love (tell me who do you love)Who do you loveGirl I know that you are torn between what was and what could beI wanna know, gotta know, wanna know, gotta knowWho do you love (oh yeah)Who do you loveOh yeahDerek looked over at Casey she kept her eyes firmly on the road though he was driving. "Derek I want to see my children. "

"Are you sure? Andrew is probably at school right now and Claire is at the day care center," Derek stated.

"I don't care I want to see them!"

Derek looked at her then back at the road. He made a quick u-turn. Casey rolled her eyes he never really cared for the rules of the road even after she taught him. They headed to the school first. She looked around memories floated back to her as she passed the high school where she once stayed. They parked near the school. She went to the office requesting if she could see her soon. The ladies in the attendance office allowed her to do so. Andrew came about five minutes later.

"Mom you're here!" Andrew yelled.

They gave each other hugs. They talked for a little bit their attitudes were perfect until…Derek brought up the idea that Casey and him had gotten together. Of course Andrew knew all the time what was going on with his mom and step-uncle, but to actually hear it was hard to bear. Andrew looked at his mom and then back at Derek. He went back to class furious. He knew a new family would start and he would not be as important. He entered his class again and sat next to his best friend, Roderick.

"Dude, are you okay?" Roderick asked.

"Yeah whatever."

He knew it from the start. He knew he wasn't created for love he was a mistake and so was Claire and yet his mom had the guts to do something like that. He never liked Derek.

Casey looked out the car window. She wasn't sure if she was being light headed from the car fumes or the startling decision she had just made. She pressed her head against the glass window feeling the cold press against her skin. Her head began to slide down; she regained consciousness when her head hit the lock of the door. Derek looked at her and began to worry still trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Casey, are you all right?" Derek asked worriedly.

"I'm fine just-Oh god pull over"

Casey began to go pale in the face and Derek did as she said. He pulled over and Casey thrust herself onto the floor. She began to puke. Derek rushed to her side and began rubbing her back soothingly. She wiped her mouth with the side of her sleeve. She sat up straight and sat on the curb.

"Derek you really need to get rid of that old car or so called the Prince," Casey said.

"Case I know you, it's more than that. You hate the slightest change and now that you came with me your body doesn't want to cope."

"Since when are you so smart?"

"Casey…I'm being serious. Do you really want us to be?"

"To be or not to be that is the question,"

Derek turned away from her. How could she quote Shakespeare at a time like this? Yes, Derek Venturi knows who Shakespeare is! How could she act like this! He was starting to get frustrated with her.

"I know I'm starting to act like a pain, but I think I did the wrong thing, Derek"

"How can you say that? You kiss me, you run away from Max. How can you still say that you don't want me by your side?"

"Oh I'm sorry I can't make quick decisions like you!"

"Casey, why do you have to be such a bitch?"

"I'm out of here!"

She began walking not knowing where she was going. She could hear Derek's yelling as she walked down the street. She heard and engine start and knew Derek was going to chase after her. She turned into a narrow alley where she would lose Derek. She cried her eyes out as she sat down behind a box. No matter what she decided it ended in tears. To go with someone she loved where others didn't love her back or with the one safe to be with. Her cell phone rang in her pocket it was Max. She answered slowly.

"Where are you?" Max asked.

She heard a beep from her phone. "Hold on I've got another call."

She answered, it was Derek. She couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't take it. She hanged up on both of them. She turned off her phone and put it back in her pocket. She began walking again. She couldn't go to her old home, her parents would ask questions. She couldn't go to her home Max would bug her.

She went to the old park where countless days were wasted. She sat at _the_ bench she closed her eyes. She drifted into a daydream. Casey day dreamed to herself on what would what happened to her if Max never came back to Ontario. She felt her stomach being poked. She opened her eyes and saw Max and Derek standing there, they looked furious.

"Casey let's go home!" Max yelled.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her already heading to the car. She pulled away from Max's grip furious that he was bossing her around. She turned to face Derek his face was so sad and needy and she looked at Max it was the same.

"Casey, okay… here it is. Your choice, is simple him or me. And I'm sure he's really great. But, Casey, I love you… in a really, really big… pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window, unfortunate way that makes me hate you love you. So pick me. Choose me. Love me." Derek said desperately.

"Max…." Casey said sadly.

"Derek…" Casey said.

Girl I find just I can't leave you alone(Ain't nobody's gonna tell me I'm wrong)I promise I will make it back homeAnd if you're ever in needPut your full trust in meAnd I will never leave you at homeWho do you love (tell me who, yeah)Who do you love (I need to know baby)Girl I know that you are torn between what was and what could beI wanna know, gotta know, wanna know, gotta knowWho do you love Who do you loveWho do you love

**Author's note: This is the shortest chapter I have ever written in my life and I am so sorry. Reviews much appreciated! Last chapter!**


End file.
